Kitty's Choice
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: Kitty is suddenly caught between Lance "Avalanche" Alvers and Samuel "Cannonball" Guthrie! Whom will she choose? Her fellow X-Man, or the Brotherhood boy?


Kitty's Choice

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 01: Desires

(Sam Guthrie's POV)

I was in a small conference room with Scott Summers.

He had made it clear that this was a Secret Mission. I showed up exactly as ordered. After all, it's a Mission.

Now he tells me whats going on. I thought he was joking. He never does, but still…

"Alright, Sam." Scott said "Here is the problem; Kitty keeps going back to the no-good hood, Lance Alvers. We KNOW that he's Avalanche, the walking disaster himself! We need a way to keep Alvers from getting his filthy hands on Kitty again. Having that hod here for a week was almost beyond enduring, but we made it."

I said "O'course we made it, Scott, we made him leave, jus' like you said to…"

He waved that away as unimportant. "I have a plan that will get rid of that slimebag from the Brotherhood, forever."

I was surprised that Scott would GO that far. He could see my expression perfectly.

*Sigh* "No. I don't mean kill him, I mean split them up. For good! This is where you come in, Sam."

I listened to him outline the plan. Scott is SUCH a jerk, but he IS the boss. And, if I'm completely honest, he HAD made some really good points. Like how Lance really is no good for Kitty. That's true. And how she IS cute. That's true, too. I recall how very pretty she looked on the cruise, in that bathing suit. Also how I am ALL ALONE. That's just miserably true, dangit! I guess it IS up to me. I gotta save Kitty from Avalanche, and maybe get the girl for myself in the doin'...

I get myself dressed up a bit, and go lookin' for the petite girl. I do admit that she does look hot in those tight jeans she wears!

(Kitty's POV)

I have no idea why everyone has been looking at me like I'm totally a Martian, or something! I just said that I wondered about asking Lance to the Sadie Hawkins Dance in a few months. So I like to plan ahead! What's wrong with that?

I'm wearing my favorite outfit, and taking an online practice test for the Rules of the Road. I will TOTALLY own that test! Funny how NONE of the answers are the simplest one: Phase right through the obstacle! Oh well.

I got ready for my favorite activity: Shopping! I call Lance for a ride, and he's happy to take me shopping. As I was all dressed up, and looking, totally hot, I found out somebody else agreed with me on my looks! Sam Guthrie, AKA: Cannonball walked over and was, like, totally checking me OUT!

"Hey, Kitty! Lookin' good!"

I couldn't help but blush a bit. The other guys never gave me compliments like that, before. I couldn't even answer him, so i just looked at the floor…

"What's the matter, Kitty? I didn't offend ya, did I?" Sam sounded worried.

"No! I just...I, like wasn't expecting the compliment, Sam. Um, Thanks."

He grinned and said "Well, you deserve compliments lookin' THAT hot! If you want, I could take you to the mall…"

Oh my Gawd! Sam is totally hitting on me! I am embarrassed, yet it feels so good to have a guy's attentions, so I harmlessly flirt right back…

"Well, you're looking totally ripped, Sam! If that shirt were any tighter, it'd be painted on!"

*giggle* I could NOT help it! That giggle just got away from me! Honest!

Suddenly, Sam was much closer, and was flexing his arm, and saying "Check it out, Kitty! Just feel that muscle tone!"

I was so embarrassed...But I did it anyway, because he is kinda hot, and when am I EVER going to do THIS again?

"Wow! You are built, Sam!"

He look awfully proud of his physique. I guess he has good reason to be proud. I realized that I should take my hand off of his bicep, but, instead, I put my other hand on as well!

I did NOT mean for that to happen! It's just that he's so well built, and cute.

(Lance's POV)

I show up to take Kitty out on our date, only to find her ALL OVER Guthrie!

I yelled "What the HECK?!"

Kitty jumped like she'd been electrocuted. The fact that she has a guilty look on her face only tells me that what was happening was NOT innocent!

I storm over, and glare at Farm Boy. "Hands off of MY girl, you jerk!"

Guthrie frowned at me and had the nerve to say "She isn't your PROPERTY, hood!"

My answer was quick and dirty, just how I like my fights "I never said 'property', Farm Boy. Of course coming from a Slave State, you'd think that way…"

Kitty stood between us, and was trying to keep us apart, but the ONLY that was going to be apart, has Farm Boy's FACE!

I fake a left, Kitty falls for it. I go right, even as I start swinging!

Guthrie blocks the one to his face, but I hit him in the gut with my left! My face gets a left hook and we just went at it from there!

After a few swings, we are pulled apart by the rest of the X-Men. Summers ejected me, on the assumption that I started it. Kitty was forbidden from seeing me this entire week.

I told Kitty "I'll be back."


End file.
